


La nuova arma di Re Thingol

by kanako91



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Nonsense, TW: Quenya e Sindarin usati indiscriminatamente, TW: abuso di capslock, TW: abuso di inglese e giapponese fuori contesto, TW: autocorrettore, TW: narratore onnisciente, Togliete quel cellulare a Thingol, demenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Re Thingol ha fatto una scoperta che cambierà il corso della Terra di Mezzo: Whatsapp.





	La nuova arma di Re Thingol

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning:** _abuso di capslock, narratore onnisciente, autocorrettore e termini inglesi e giapponesi fuori contesto. Uso indiscriminato di Quenya e Sindarin. Incidenti diplomatici come se non ci fosse un domani._

_Anno 67, Prima Era_

In principio ci fu Finrod.

«Cara, perché nostro pronipote è sempre lì a prendere a ditate quella scatoletta luminosa?»

Melian, che sapeva di cosa si trattasse e quali conseguenze avrebbe avuto per la storia della Terra di Mezzo, sollevò una spalla. «È un gioco che fanno al di là del mare».

Qualcosa a cui giocavano anche i suoi nipoti, pensò Thingol. Di sicuro, suo fratello Olwë sapeva bene cosa fosse, doveva essere solito usarlo.

Thingol si sentiva piuttosto arretrato: Lúthien era stata una bambina modello e non si era lasciata influenzare dalle mode, ma ora si rendeva conto di avere dei vuoti quando osservava i pronipoti.

Non che Galadriel fosse così presa da quell’aggeggio. L’aveva vista metterlo da parte appena aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Celeborn, e non si era posto più alcun problema.

Angrod e Aegnor non avevano sfoggiato nessun apparecchio simile.

Finrod, invece, era sempre incollato a quel... _coso_.

Soprattutto quando Thingol gli chiedeva conferme su _certe voci_ che aveva sentito.

«Pronipote!»

Finrod non diede segno di averlo sentito e continuò a colpire a ripetizione l’apparecchio.

Thingol scese la scalinata dei troni e raggiunse il nipote spaparanzato sulla sedia. «Pronipote?»

Allora, notando che lo schermo era diventato più luminoso per colpa di una grossa ombra, Finrod sollevò lo sguardo.

«Ciao, prozio».

«Pronipote caro» disse Thingol, con un sorriso. «Dimmi, sono curioso: cos’è quella scatoletta che distoglie la tua attenzione da me e da quello che ho da dirti?»

Finrod spense lo schermo. «Ah, scusa, non ho sentito quel che stavi dicendo, ero distratto».

Thingol porse la mano in avanti. «Per amore di tuo nonno, tua madre e tutti i Teleri, rendimi partecipe di questo gioco bellissimo che cattura tanto la tua attenzione».

Finrod deglutì. Doveva far vedere il suo telefono, con la foto di Amarië come sfondo (non avrebbe sopportato che il prozio gli chiedesse “ _Ma è la tua amichetta?_ ”), e tutti i suoi segreti, o essere maleducato? Guardò poco oltre Thingol, dietro cui Melian in piedi agitava le braccia e scuoteva la testa.

D’accordo, forse doveva evitare di far arrabbiare il prozio.

Sbloccò lo smartphone e glielo porse.

Thingol scrutò lo schermo (giusto il tempo che, a sua insaputa, le conoscenze di Melian – la quale, con rapidità Maiarin, aveva imparato Quenya e tengwar da Galadriel – si diffondessero nella sua mente) e si massaggiò il mento. «Che lingua è questa?»

«Quenya, la lingua che parliamo oltre il mare».

«Oh, mi ricorda la lingua che parlavamo durante la Lunga Marcia e prima di allora. Oh, guarda, riesco a capire alcune parole». Thingol corrugò la fronte. « _Turukáno_ sarebbe?»

«Mio cugino».

«Uno dei tanti. Ah, sì».

Thingol sfiorò lo schermo e i rettangoli bianchi e verdi con le scritte scesero e ne comparvero altri. «Come si chiama questo giochino?»

«Serve a mandare messaggi veloci, prozio, si chiama Whatsapp».

«Oh, _uatsapp_. E con questo tuo cugino parlate mo–». Thingol strappò l’apparecchio di mano a Finrod e lesse meglio.

Oh.

E così le voci erano vere. Non erano più voci, erano scritte su _uatsapp_. In Quenya.

«Scrivano!» urlò Thingol, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’apparecchio. «Editto: per volere del Re, nessuno deve usare _uatsapp_ all’interno del regno!»

Finrod sgranò gli occhi e Melian apparve al fianco di Thingol.

«Caro, non starai un po’ esagerando?»

Thingol le piazzò l’apparecchio davanti al naso. «Guarda questo, cara. Guarda!»

Sullo schermo, sotto il nome “ _Turny right round_ ”, c’era un messaggio e a Melian bastò guardare le scritte in tengwar per comprendere subito:

 

Turny right round:Non sono ancora riuscito a smacchiare il mantello

E dire che non ho neppure partecipato, ho solo attraversato il porto

Fin dah Rad:Ma sai che sono così i nostri cugini, ti si appiccicano addosso con le loro schifezze e alla fine diventi lurido come loro

Turny right round:Se solo mia sorella lo capisse...

Per Finno ho perso le speranze

Fin dah Rad:Al cuor non si comanda, Turny, ma spero che tuo fratello tenga Aiky e Angy lontani dalle sue frequentazioni

 

Quello confermava i sospetti di Thingol, senza dubbio! Anzi, se avesse scorso la lista di messaggi verso l’alto, avrebbe visto parole più accusatorie di quelle.

Come se non bastasse, in quel momento arrivò un messaggio di un certo “ _Angy &Eldy♥5evaH_” e, al tintinnio della suoneria, Thingol girò il telefono per leggere.

 

Morifinwë ha rotto

Mi ha inviato una foto di capretti morti con minacce scritte col sangue

“Questo merita tuo prozio Elfo Scuro”

C’ho famiglia a cui pensare, cerca di capire

Se Artaher prendesse il telefono per giocare e vedesse quelle foto?

Morifinwë deve piantarla

Credo che dirò a prozio Elwë che quei pazzi hanno ammazzato la gente di suo fratello, vediamo quanto se la spassano a quel punto

 

Thingol lasciò il telefono in mano a Melian.

«Scrivanoooo!» urlò e uscì dalla sala del trono. «Un nuovo editto: da oggi, in tutto il Beleriand, sarà vietato parlare la lingua di questi luridi fratricidi!»

Melian sospirò e guardò Finrod con aria “te l’avevo detto di non mostrarglielo”, a cui Finrod rispose con un “ma non avevo mica capito!”

 

 

—

 

 

_Anno 68, Prima Era_

Alle Falas, Círdan il Carpentiere era impegnato nel suo passatempo preferito: il sushi. Stava affettando il tonno in striscilione spesse delle giuste dimensioni per essere mangiate in un sol boccone e avere il gusto inconfondibile del pesce crudo appena pescato. Aveva scelto con molta attenzione il pesce per il suo pranzo, quella mattina al mercato, e intanto stava cuocendo il riso a vapore nella padella di bambù.

Sashimi e sushi erano i suoi piatti preferiti e la loro preparazione era un rito a cui Círdan non poteva rinunciare.

Perciò, quando Falathor bussò ed entrò nella cucina senza attendere il suo permesso, Círdan capì che doveva star succedendo qualcosa di grave.

«Falathor, sono stati avvistati Orchi venire dal mare?» gli chiese.

«No, mio signore, ma il tuo telefono sta brillando a ripetizione, temo possa essere qualcosa di davvero grave».

Quel telefono era stato un dono di Finrod, con tanto di lezioni per assicurarsi che Círdan potesse usarlo per le comunicazioni di ordine di sicurezza internazionale che si sarebbero scambiati.

(Finrod gli aveva passato anche un paio di ricette per il pesce che si usavano dall’altra parte del mare, tipo il “fritto di calamari”, con una bella doppia frittura che Círdan non aveva mai sperimentato, affezionato com’era alla tempura. In qualsiasi caso, Finrod gli aveva assicurato che era normale scambiarsi anche messaggi di natura più frivola con quello _smartphone_ , come lo chiamava lui).

Falathor gli porse il telefono e portò le mani dietro la schiena. Non aveva guardato cosa dicessero le notifiche, ma aveva visto l’inconfondibile icona verde di Whatsapp.

Sullo schermo, c’erano almeno cinque messaggi recenti, che sembravano parte di una nuova chat, tutti inviati da “ _Sindar do it better_ ”. Círdan sboccò lo schermo digitando “temaki” e si fermò un attimo nel vedere chi era il mittente di quei messaggi.

L’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato.

Círdan fu sorpreso di scoprire che il suo caro amico Thingol – fiero com’era di non avere un sistema di scrittura e di usare i caratteri sviluppati dall’anima pia di Daeron solo per insegne “ _gli Orchi puzzano_ ” intorno alla Cintura di Melian – avesse ora scoperto il mondo di Whatsapp.

Doveva essere stata opera di Finrod.

E infatti, i messaggi inviati erano trenta e recitavano:

 

Ciao Cardin

Ho appena scoperto questo strano aggeggio

Finora mi ha spiegato come si usa

Dovresti aver ricevuto i miei messaggi

Così dice Finora

Fin

Rode

Questo coso non mi fa scrivere

Devo acciuffare mio pro nipote e farmi spiegare

Stai ricevendo questi messaggi

Finora mi dice che se c’è una spunta ho inviato il messaggio

Se ce ne sono due è stato consegnato

Se diventano azzurre è perché hai letto

Ma alcuni disattivano questo colore perché non vogliono far sapere che hanno letto il messaggio

F i n r o d

Ecco, così me lo scrive

Vediamo se mi scrive il tuo nome

C i r d a n

Eccolo

Melina dice che non dovrei farmi prendere troppo la mano da questo coso

Ma voglio sapere se funziona

Cardin rispondi

C i r d a n

C I R D A A A A N

MA CHE BELLO TUTTO SCRITTO GRANDE

SI VEDE MEGLIO

CARDIN RISPONDI

CARDIN CI SEI

CARDIN

CI R DA N

 

Círdan arrivò all’ultimo messaggio con gli occhi spalancati. Cos’era quello? Cosa aveva appena liberato Finrod?

Ma soprattutto, doveva rispondergli e dargli il permesso di scrivergli ancora?

Círdan guardò Falathor, con le mani dietro la schiena e intento a studiare con molto interesse le crepe sul soffitto. Già che ci fossero crepe sul soffitto non era un buon segno, Círdan avrebbe dovuto vedere di farle riparare.

Thingol. Thingol e Whatsapp, quello era il problema all’ordine del giorno.

«Che faccio, gli rispondo?»

Falathor gli rivolse un’occhiata impietosita. «Sarebbe gentile».

Círdan sospirò. Magari, passata la novità, Thingol si sarebbe ripreso e avrebbe mandato messaggi normali.

Anche lui aveva avuto il suo periodo di sbandamento, in cui aveva creato un sacco di gruppi con i suoi contatti, divertendosi a cambiare il nome ogni due per tre, perché gliene veniva sempre uno migliore dopo averlo cambiato.

Niente di tragico, tutti ci passavano, a detta di Finrod.

Perciò ora, armato di pazienza e tutta la sua comprensione, Cirdan avrebbe risposto.

 

Ciao Thingol

Sono felice di vedere anche te su Whatsapp

Spero vada tutto bene in famiglia

 

Ecco, fatto, gentile e sintetico, senza essere scostante.

Neppure il tempo di bloccare lo schermo, che apparve la notifica di un nuovo messaggio.

 

EHI CARDIN

MI HAI RISPOSTO

MI HAI RISPOSTO DAVVERO

TI VEDO ONLINE

SENTI CARDIN

STAVO PENSANDO

 

Círdan cercò lo sguardo di Falathor, ma lui si era dileguato. Ora erano solo lui e Thingol.

Il tonno lo guardò con pena, anche se gli occhi non li aveva più.

 

 

—

 

 

_Anno 465, Prima Era_

Il piano di Celegorm e Curufin era geniale e lo sapevano entrambi: avevano in mano la leva più efficace per portare quel maledetto re Elfo Scuro alla ragione, ossia prestare i suoi eserciti alla causa dei Silmarilli.

Anche se la leva in questione non era molto d’accordo.

«Mio padre non prenderà nemmeno in considerazione il vostro messaggio» disse Lúthien, accarezzando la testa di Huan, posata in grembo.

Celegorm agitò il telefono davanti agli occhi di Lúthien. «Ci hai detto tu che ha uno di questi–»

«Per quanto stenti ancora a crederlo» commentò Curufin.

Lúthien sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

«Grazie per il tuo contributo, Curvo» disse Celegorm. «Hai detto che ha un telefono, quindi dovrebbe riuscire a leggere il messaggio».

«Infatti non ho detto che non riuscirà a _leggerlo_ , ho detto che non lo prenderà in considerazione».

Celegorm le avrebbe fatto vedere come non poteva essere ignorato il messaggio che lui aveva inviato a Thingol.

«Senti cosa gli ho scritto e dimmi tu come potrebbe ignorarmi».

Lúthien inarcò le sopracciglia e sospirò.

«Avanti, leggi».

Curufin si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Celegorm si schiarì la gola e gonfiò il petto, il cellulare davanti a sé.

«Re Elfo Scuro, abbiamo la tua preziosissima figlia» recitò, con tono grave. «Concedimi la sua mano in matrimonio, o potrei prendere la sua mano… letteralmente».

Celegorm guardò Lúthien e vide Huan con le orecchie sugli occhi.

Il volto impassibile, la principessa non era molto impressionata.

«Credo che la risposta, se mai dovesse arrivare, sarà: se proprio ti piacciono i monchi–».

Un tintinnare dal cellulare di Celegorm e sulla schermata apparve la notifica di un nuovo messaggio da “ _Sindar do it better_ ”.

«È lui?» chiese Lúthien.

Celegorm ghignò. «Esatto, la risposta è arrivata».

Sbloccò lo schermo e il messaggio apparve in tutta la sua bellezza.

Anzi, _i_ messaggi, perché nel mentre ne arrivarono altri.

 

Chi sei

Come hai avuto il mio numero

Perché dici di avere mia figlia

E che richieste idiote mi fai

Aspetta

Ho capito chi sei

FRATRICIDA

LASCIA LUTEI

L Ú T H I E N

E SE TI PIACCIONO TANTO I MONCHI

SPOSA TUO FRATELLO

 

Celegorm sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo, per scoprire che Lúthien e Curufin stavano leggendo oltre la sua spalla.

«Cosa avevo detto?»

Curufin ridacchiò. «Come volevasi dimostrare, non è capace a usare un cellulare. Ha dimenticato le maiuscole attivate».

Celegorm guardò suo fratello. «Ma sul cellulare non puoi dimenticare le maiuscole attivate».

«Lo fa in maniera deliberata» disse Lúthien. «Ha scoperto che i messaggi vengono presi più sul serio quando scritti in maiuscole e ormai scrive sempre così. Vi ho detto che inviargli un messaggio non vi avrebbe aiutati».

Intanto sullo schermo apparvero altri messaggi:

 

MALEDETTO FRATRICIDA

TOGLI LE TUE LURIDE MANI DALLA MIA LINDA LUTEI

L Ú T H I E N

SI VEDE CHE QUESTI AGGEGGI LI AVETE INVENTATI VOI FRATRICIDI

NON AZZECCANO UN NOME NELL’UNICA LINGUA CONSENTITA

NON LA VOSTRA

MUAHAHAHAH

L U T H I E N

NON TOCCATELA

O VI PRENDO PER I CAPELLI E VI LANCIO DALL’ALTRA PARTE DEL MARE

VI VEDO

SO COSA FATE

SO CHI SIETE

SO DOVE VIVETE

IO VI TROVERÒ

E VI UCCIDERÒ

NO

NON VI UCCIDERÒ

SOLO PERCHÉ

NON VOGLIO ESSERE

UN FRATRICIDA

COME VOI

FRATRICIDI

SO CHE SIETE IN DUE

 

Celegorm e Curufin guardarono Lúthien.

«Ora che è fallito il tentativo di contrattare» iniziò Curufin.

E Celegorm continuò: «Mi sa che resterai nostra prigioniera, finché tuo padre non rileggerà il messaggio che gli ho scritto».

«E tornerà a ragionare» concluse Curufin. «So che è faticoso per lui, ma confido che ce la farà».

Lúthien si limitò a sorridere e stringere la testa nelle spalle.

Quella notte, fuggì in groppa a Huan, dopo aver inviato un messaggio in broadcast a tutti i contatti di Curufin e Celegorm:

 

Sindar rule.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finrod non aveva mai dovuto compiere un’impresa più difficile di quella di impersonare un Orco. Anche gli altri dieci che avevano scelto di seguire lui e Beren erano in difficoltà. Era un compito che richiedeva concentrazione.

«Camminate curvi e ciondolando le braccia» li istruì Beren, che si era scoperto esperto di abitudini orchesche. «Emettete versi come se aveste catarro in gola, sguardi vacui, mi raccomando».

Finrod non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire avere “il catarro in gola” e non era molto convinto da quelle indicazioni, ma provò comunque a metterle in atto. Giunsero all’altezza di Tol-in-Gaurhoth e ora arrivava la parte difficile di quell’impresa: passare sotto lo sguardo del tenente di Morgoth senza attirare l’attenzione.

Il cellulare vibrò nella sua tasca e Finrod lo ignorò.

Erano proprio in vista della fortezza di Tol-in-Gaurhoth, quando il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

E di nuovo.

_E di nuovo._

Doveva ignorarlo, anche se la vibrazione era una distrazione non indifferente dalla sua interpretazione di un Orco.

In qualche modo, riuscirono a superare la fortezza senza che nessuno li fermasse. Forse le indicazioni di Beren non erano così prive di fondamento. Sapeva il fatto suo, il giovane.

Proseguirono verso Nord e il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

D’accordo, doveva controllare.

Finrod guardò le notifiche e vide che era Prozio Elu. Con un sospiro, si accinse a leggere i messaggi. Non era neppure la prima volta che ne riceveva e sapeva che ignorarlo lo avrebbe portato solo a ricevere altri messaggi sempre più deliranti.

Avrebbe voluto maledire il giorno in cui aveva interpretato male i gesti di Melian.

In questo caso, Thingol era già partito col delirio:

 

FIGLIO DI STIRPE INDEGNA

HAI PRESO TUTTO DAL TUO LATO FRATRICIDA

COME PUOI AIUTARE QUEL MORTALE PUZZONE

E LASCIARE IL REGNO IN MANO AI TUOI CUGINI FRATRICIDI

HANNO RAPITO LA MIA BAMBINAAAAAA

SE LA RENDERANNO MONCA COME TUO CUGINO

IO TI TROVERÒ

E TI FARÒ QUELLO CHE LORO HANNO FATTO A LUTEI

ODIO QUESTO AGGEGGIO

STORPIA ANCHE IL NOME DI

L Ú T H I E N

 

Finrod sospirò di sollievo quando lesse l’ultimo messaggio, ma proprio in quell’istante vide apparire la dicitura “ _sta scrivendo…_ ” sotto il nome “ _Prozio Elu_ ”.

Gli rispose, prima di trovarsi di nuovo sommerso da messaggi in maiuscolo:

 

Prozio, lo faccio per il bene di Lúthien

E per mantenere una promessa

È una questione di onore

 

Magari con quella risposta il prozio si sarebbe calmato. Magari Finrod avrebbe dovuto mettere quella conversazione in silenzioso fino alla fine della missione. O bloccare Thingol finché non fosse uscito vivo da quella vicenda.

«Soldati, dove state andando?»

Finrod lanciò via il telefono.

Sempre che ne fosse uscito vivo.

 

 

—

 

 

_Anno 468, Prima Era_

 

The Turkan:Ecco il numero, ma ti avverto che potrebbe rispondere malissimo.

 

Maedhros diede poco peso al messaggio di Celegorm, anche perché Thingol aveva avuto tutte le ragioni per rispondergli male: quello scapestrato di suo fratello, con l’aiuto dell’altro scapestrato di Curufin, gli aveva preso la figlia e ne aveva chiesto la mano in matrimonio!

E no, non poteva neppure biasimare Thingol per aver invitato, con molta gentilezza, Celegorm a sposare Maedhros stesso, “se gli piacevano i monchi”.

Thingol aveva avuto tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato e non misurare le parole, e nessuna ragione di temere per la vita di sua figlia, come Lúthien stessa aveva provato fuggendo da Celegorm ben _due_ volte.

I suoi fratelli avrebbero dovuto capirlo. Dopotutto erano anche loro figli di Fëanor e Fëanor non aveva scherzato con Whatsapp. Lo aveva inventato lui e ne aveva fatto l’uso più intenso durante l’esilio a Formenos (per quanto Maedhros sospettasse che metà Tirion lo avesse bloccato, dopo l’ennesimo messaggio broadcast che riferiva dettagli non confermati sul deretano di Fingolfin).

Su Thingol, Fingon stesso sembrava pensarla come Maedhros e lui era un figlio di Fingolfin, non di Fëanor, e non aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle l’inventiva di suo padre. Anche perché Fëanor aveva bloccato tutti i suoi fratellastri e aveva tenuto che lo sapesse il mondo.

 

King Valiant:Thingol può essere ragionevole, Angy e Aiky ne hanno sempre parlato bene

Questa battaglia è anche nel suo interesse, non ha ragioni per rifiutare

 

Come ulteriore rassicurazione, Maedhros rilesse lo scambio di messaggi con Fingon, per poi scrivere a Thingol. Doveva esporgli con chiarezza le ragioni per cui partecipare alla sua lega sarebbe stata la mossa migliore per liberarsi una volta per tutte di Morgoth e tornare a essere sovrano del Beleriand come un tempo.

 

Caro Elu Thingol,  
ho avuto il tuo numero da mio cugino Finrod, prima che morisse per salvare l’amato di tua figlia, e non ho mai avuto il coraggio di utilizzarlo, se non ora che ci troviamo in una situazione di grave emergenza: a Nord, Morgoth si fa ogni giorno più forte e permettergli di potenziare i suoi eserciti e i suoi draghi sarebbe la mossa più sbagliata che potremmo fare.  
Ho riunito gli eserciti dell’intero Beleriand in una lega per attaccare Morgoth con tutte le nostre forze e abbatterlo una volta per tutte.  
Ma manca una forza importante di queste terre: il tuo esercito. Vorresti unirti alla mia lega? Non come sottoposto, ma come pari.  
Resto in attesa di una tua gentile risposta.

 

Inviato il messaggio, a Maedhros non restò che attendere.

E attese per almeno una settimana quando, dopo aver visto che il messaggio era stato letto, sperò che Thingol stesse facendo la conta delle sue forze e articolando una risposta degna del re che era.

All’ottavo giorno, Maedhros scrisse a Fingon:

 

Hai il numero di qualcuno dei suoi sudditi?

 

Fingon gli rispose subito:

 

Che io sappia, Thingol è l’unico ad avere un cellulare

Neppure Lúthien ne ha uno

 

Maedhros cadde in preda allo sconforto, perché aveva bisogno di sapere se poteva contare su Thingol o se avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi con le forze dei Noldor a sua disposizione. Avrebbe potuto chiedere di sicuro delle vettovaglie a Círdan. Per quanto il pesce fosse un po’ indigesto ai sopravvissuti del pianto di Uinen.

Proprio in quel momento, lo schermo del cellulare lampeggiò e apparve una notifica da un certo “ _Sindar do it better_ ”.

Maedhros sbloccò lo schermo e lesse il messaggio:

 

ANDATE A MORIRE AMMAZZATI, FRATRICIDI

 

Era un no.

 

 

—

 

 

_Anno 501-2, Prima Era_

Thingol era perplesso.

Aveva accudito il cucciolo di mortale finché non era cresciuto ed era diventato grosso e peloso. Aveva capito il suo disagio a corte, anche se doveva ancora capire bene la necessità di prendersela tanto con uno dei suoi consiglieri, fino a farlo spogliare e inseguirlo, finché il povero cerbiatto non si era ammazzato.

Se Turin voleva fare cose nudo con Saeros, c’erano modi più gentili per chiederglielo, no?

Thingol aveva anche perso uno dei suoi capitani al seguito di quel cucciolo di mortale.

E aveva perso madre e sorella del cucciolo.

L’altro suo capitano si sentiva un fallimento per aver perso detta sorella.

Tutto andava a rotoli.

Come se non bastasse, era arrivato il padre del cucciolo e gli aveva urlato contro, per poi lanciargli contro una collana scintillante.

Come se fosse un pagamento sufficiente per tutti i torti subiti!

(Per fortuna Melian sapeva come gestire certi bruti e, alla fine, il vecchio peloso se n’era andato molto pentito. Vai, Melian!)

Comunque, ora Thingol aveva un Silmaril scintillante e una collana dei Nani altrettanto scintillante. C’era una sola cosa da fare, per unire lo splendore e accecare tutti i luridi Noldor con la luce della superiorità Doriathrim. Simili meraviglie non meritavano di restare chiuse in una stanza del tesoro.

Sul volto di Thingol si dipinse un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono e Melian sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

_Eru, fa’ che non combini altri guai._

Thingol prese il cellulare e mandò due rapidi messaggi:

 

EHI STORPI

HO UN LAVORO PER VOI

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì. Ho rischiato di dimenticarmi di postare perché oggi sembra venerdì, ma ci sono riuscita.
> 
> Idea nata da deliri via chat con **Feanoriel** ormai un anno e mezzo fa e trasformatasi in questo mostro che ha richiesto tempo e molte parole per venire alla luce, ma caspita se non è stato divertente! L’uso delle lingue in e out of universe è talmente random che non ho nemmeno provato a renderlo coerente perché mi dispiaceva un po’... LOL  
>  Ovviamente che Melian abbia imparato Quenya e tengwar da Galadriel è una delle molte licenze comiche prese in questa storia! :)  
>  (Sul serio, Pengolodh mi fa una pippa. Guarda e impara, Pen Pen dei miei stivali!)
> 
> Per Falathor un grazie a **Melianar** e **Tyelemmaiwe** che mi hanno procurato questo nome per un altro progetto, ma che ho utilizzato qui perché, oh, ci stava!  
>  (Lo scrivano, ovviamente, è Tirdegil già apparso in [_Dialoghi sulla guerra_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4756415))
> 
> Poi, un enorme grazie a Chià che mi ha fatto dono del codice per imitare i baloon dei messaggi su Whatsapp, io avevo già desistito dal pacioccare troppo e non avevo la minima pazienza di star dietro il CSS più del dovuto (ecco perché lei programma e io progetto, neh).
> 
> Un grazie a chi ha letto questo delirio fino in fondo, perché mi rendo conto che il mio divertimento nello scrivere potrebbe essere tinto di sfumature sadiche, ahahah.
> 
> Direi che ci vediamo tra due settimane, con devo ancora decidere cosa...? Sorpresa, direi!
> 
> Kan


End file.
